Outbound Vocaloid
by Samantha Kagiruri
Summary: Gimana tuh kalau Vocaloid Gakuen ngadain Outbound dan Camping? Miku sang hime-sama kan gak suka kotor-kotor... Bagaimana? Menarik kah? Author juga tak tau. Liat langsung aja di layar(?) ini... Gak suka? Tekan tombol back Susah amat. Gak pinter bikin summary... #plak
1. Chapter 1

Ta-chan : Hore! Banzai~! *jumpalitan-jumpalitan gaje(?)*

Hana : Hati-hati para readers! BakAuthor satu ini lagi sarap mode!

Ta-chan : *gak dengerin Hana(?)* Banzaii~! Saya buat Fic multichap lagi~! #ditendangKeJepang

Hana : *_sweatdropped_* Author satu ini sudah stress yah?

Yura : Kayaknya dan pastinya **IYA.**

Ta-chan : *dengerin Yura sama Hana* Kalian juahaaatttt! *pundung di tengah ruangan (?) (Karena dipojokan sudah terlalu **mainstream**, vroh (?)~!*

Yura : *bisikin Hana* Hana-nee… Apakah Author yang ini sudah kena virus?

Hana : Emang dia program? *balik bisikin Yura*

Yura : Enggak tau ya… *muka _innocent _100% (?)*

Ta-chan : Daripada kelamaan dan enggak mulai-mulai nih Fic, mending langsung Disclaimer dan Warning dan… Eh… De el el (?)!

Hana : (mikir : Mungkin dia barusan makan es batu…) *_sweatdroppedd_*

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid is not MINE but… Tanya mbah Gugel gih #DOR**

**This fic is mine~**

**Terinspirasi dari kejadian(?) kemarin waktu pergi sama teman kerja okaa-san #DOR (gak usah disebutin kali)**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, Typo berterbaran dimana-mana, OOT, OOC, author masuk, de el el**

**Yang penting warningnya enggak terjadi (?) (min "author masuk") (ribet? Yasudah… Ta-chan juga bingung sendiri (?) … )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Outbound Vocaloid**

**By Ta-chan(LoveAisu)~(?)**

* * *

**TENG TENG TENG TENG MEONG!(?)**

**Miku POV**

Indahnya bunyi bel masuk sekolah pertanda mulainya pelajaran… (_Indahnya apaan coba? Cuma 'teng teng teng teng meong' doang #gak_) "Murid-muridku… Hari ini kalian masuk hanya sebentar dikarenakan ada pengumuman bahwa 3 hari lagi kita Outbound dan Camping selama tiga hari… Oh iya, ada PR halaman 98 nomer 1-10, kerjakan ya~ Dikumpulkan setelah acara outbound dan camping!" Kata guru (pedofil). Yap benar! Gurunya adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei! Oh iya, minna-san… Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekarang. MINNAAA~ SAYA HATSUNE MIKU! UMURKU ENAM BELAASS~ SAHABATKU RIN, GUMI, DAN LUKAA~ YOROSHIKUUU! (_Ta-chan : Hoy Miku… Gak usah pake teriak-teriak juga kali… Budeg saya (?)… || Miku : Orang lu yang buat naskahnya… || Ta-chan : I-iya sih… Udah lanjut!_)

**TENG TENG TENG GUK GUK! (?)**

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah. Omong-omong hari ini Cuma masuk sebentar untuk membahas tentang Outbound, dan sialnya aku tak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Meiko-sensei saat menjelaskan tentang outboundnya… Kami-sama… Kenapa nasib Miku-chan-Mu yang satu ini sangat sial hari ini? (_Ta-chan : Sukuuriiiinnn! #dilemparnegi || Miku : AWAS KAU BAKAUTHOR!_) "Miku-chaaannn!" Panggil gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ dan mengenakan pita putih yang (sangat) besar di atas kepalanya, yap! Itu Rin Kagamine, sahabatku yang pertama di sekolah. "Mikuuuu!" Panggil gadis berambut hijau lumut dan menggenakan kacamata di atas kepalanya, Ini dia Gumi Megpoid sang manusia(?) berambut lumut (?) kesayangan kita ini(?)!

"Miku-chan, Rin-chan kalian siap untuk pergi outbound tiga hari lagi?" Tanya Gumi kepadaku dan Rin-chan "Siap dong~ Bukan Rin kalau gak siap!" Kata Rin "Sudah pasti, Gumi-chan. Omong-omong… Mana Luka-chan?" Jawabku sekaligus tanyaku ke Gumi dan Rin. Hasilnya nihil(?) karena Rin dan Gumi tak menjawab melainkan hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Baa~ Tebak aku siapa~?" Kata orang di belakangku sambil menutupi mataku dengan tangannya. "LUKA!" Teriakku "Betul sekali, hehe…" Jawab orang berambut pink sepinggang yang bernama Luka Megurine. "Ayo kita pulang… Kaa-san dan tou-san pasti sudah menunggu kita." Kata Luka "Ah… Aku di sini dulu. Aku mau jemput Lenny-chan(?) dulu…" Kata Rin "Baiklah~ Jangan kesorean ya pulangnya, Rin" Kata Gumi "Kesorean? Ini masih jam **10 pagi**, Gumi… **Sepuluh Pagi.**" Kata Rin sambil menekan kata yang di **bold **oleh Ta-chan, "Mikuuu! Gumiii! Riiiinnn! Lukaaaaa!" Teriak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu seperti Rin tapi beda, dia hanya memakai bando. Yang jelas buka Rui-sensei. Sudah tau kan? Betul dia adalah Ta-chan. "Ta-chan telat nih~" Goda Gumi ke Ta-chan "Uwaa~ Gomenne~ Abis catat apa yang penting untuk di bawa waktu outbound… Hehe…" Kata Ta-chan sambil nyengir kambing(?). (_Ta-chan : MIKUUUUUU! || Miku : Apaaa? *mengambil alih laptop* || Ta-chan : Laptopkuuu! || Miku : Pinjaaammm~ *jotos Ta-chan pake negi(?)* || Ta-chan : *tepar dengan 'elit'nya*_) Kita pun berjalan pulang berempat- *coret* berlima. Sesampainya di perempatan pertama, Gumi dan Luka mengatakan untuk berpisah di jalan ini. Sampai di pertigaan kedua(?) giliran(?) Rin yang mengatakan untuk berpisah di jalan ini. Memang aku dan Ta-chan itu tetangga, sering (pake banget) Ta-chan datang ke rumahku untuk main. Rupanya Ta-chan juga akrab dengan Mikuo-nii. Bukan berarti Ta-chan menyukainya, dia **jomblo** sih (_Ta-chan : KEJAM SEKALI KAU MIKUUU! || Miku : Biarin~ Weekkk! || Ta-chan : Gimme bek mai lopeli leppi! || Miku : NO! #DOR_)

"…-chan!"

"…ku-chan!" ng?

"Miku-chaann!" Ada yang memanggilku ya?

"**LO BUDEG ATO APAAN SIH, MIK! MIKUUUU-CHAAANNN! SUDAH NYAMPE NIHHH!**" Ternyata Ta-chan yang memanggilku, lagi-lagi dia pake toa (colongan) dari tempat ibadah… "Iya! Saya sadarrr! Ampuni sayaa!(?)" Kataku sambil menaruh tanganku di telingaku "Gak usah pakai toa juga kali, Ta…" Bentakku. "Abis kau kupanggil 10 kali gak jawab-jawab… Nyawamu di mana sih?" Jawab Ta-chan "Yah… Abaikan… Malam ini aku main ke rumahmu ya, Miku! Ngerjain pr bareng (baca : nyontek) yaa~" "Paling mau nyontek." "S-satu kosong… MEMANG… Ohohoho~" Hii… Tawanya itu… "Are? Miku? Miku? MIKUUUUU! Aku masuk ya~ Jaa! Matta ne!" Kata Ta-chan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Jaa! Matta ne!" Jawabku sambil memasuki rumahku.

**TA-CHAN POV**

"Tadaima~" Ucapku "A- Okaeri nee-chan!" Kata perempuan berambut silver dibawah bahu sedikit –yang biasa rambutnya dikuncir sekarang enggak— Oke, kalian tau siapa dia? Yap betul Gika Negure. "Pulang lebih awal ya, nee-chan?" Tanya Gika "Iya… Cuma pemberitahuan PR dan Outbound, oh iya Gika-chan… Nee-chan ke rumah Miku-nee ya malam ini." Kataku "Un! Nee-chan… Kaa-san belum pulang. Jadi mau dimasakin apa? Atau kusuruh Naka-chan aja? Atau Giko-kun? Atau Nako-kun?" Tanya Gika bertubi-tubi "Ano… Etto…" Kataku sambil pasang pose berpikir "Nee-chan masak sendiri aja~!" "Baiklah!" 'Sebenarnya aku gak mau dimasakin mereka, kenapa? Seminggu yang lalu aja mereka ledakin dapur…' Batinku.

* * *

**MIKU POV**

"Ah.. Jam lima sore… Mungkin Ta-chan berangkat lebih awal(?)…" Gumamku.

**Tok tok tok**

"Mikuo-nii! Bukakan pintu!" Suruhku kepada Mikuo-nii "Yare yare, haaa'iiii Hime-sama!" Gerutu Mikuo kesal

**MIKUO POV**

**Klek**

"Kon'nichiwaaa~!" Kata perempuan berambut hitam dan disebelahnya ada perempuan berambut pink, hijau lumut, dan _honeyblonde._ "Kon'nichiwa… Ada apa ya?" Kataku "Mau mengerjakan PR bersama dong BakaMikuo-nii!" Kata perempuan berambut hitam –yang pastinya adalah Ta-chan— "Masuklah. Miku di kamarnya." Kataku "OKI DOKIEH~!" Kata Ta-chan lalu masuk ke dalam menyusul Miku.

**MIKU POV**

**BRAAAAAKKKKK**

"MIIIKUUU~! UR DIER BES PREN IS KAMING~! #ngaco" Kata Ta-chan "Ta-chan… Ketuk dulu dong…" "Eh? Gomenne~ Itu **terlalu mainstream**.~" Kata Ta-chan sambil nyengir kuda (_Tadi kambing, sekarang kuda…_) Aku pun hanya bisa sweatdropped di tempat. "Oh iya, aku ajak Rin, Gumi, dan Luka lho… Biar seru~" Kata Ta-chan sambil jumpalitan(?) "Miku~" Koor tiga perempuan –yang kuyakin itu Rin, Gumi dan Luka— "Ayo kita mulai mengerjakan Prnya!" Ajakku.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba~" Kata Ta-chan "Semoga tidak bertemu lumpur, semoga tidak bertemu lumpur, semoga tidak bertemu lumpur." Gumam Miku "Kau kenapa Miku?" "Gak apa-apa…" "Wajahmu pucat tuh…" "Eh? Masa?" "Untung aja boleh bawa HP tapi chargernya… Ngecas di mana coba?" Kata Ta-chan polos (?) "Eh?!" "Baka~ Pake powerbank lah, hahaha… Jangan-jangan… Miku-chan gak bawa powerbank nih~?" Goda Ta-chan yang sukses membuat Miku sangat nge-**JLEB** "Iya… Miku enggak bawa…" "Yasudah, nanti bisa pinjem dari Luka ato Gumi ato Rin ato Lenka-sensei." "Kok nyasar ke Lenka-sensei sih?" "Enggak pa pa~"

Di bis 1 alias bis Gumi dan Luka

"Luka! Bawa powerbank tidak?!" Pekik Gumi sambil mengutak-atik tasnya "Eh, kamu gak bawa?" "Rasanya sudah kumasukkan tas…"

Flashback mode : on

_"Gumi! Jangan lupa bawa powerbank!" "Iya kaa-san!" Aku menaruh powerbankku di meja belajarku agar tidak lupa._

_Keesokan harinya_

_"Huah~" Aku bergegas menuju sekolah dan mengambil tasku di kamar tanpa memasukkan powerbankku terlebih dahulu._

Flashback mode : off

"ITU DIAAA! KETINGGALAAANNN!" "GUMI MEGPOID! JANGAN BERISIK DI BIS!" Tegur Meiko-sensei yang kebetulan duduk di depan Gumi. Gumi meminta maaf ke Meiko-sensei dan menengok ke arah Luka. Ternyata Luka tertidur dengan headphone terpasang di telinganya.

Di bis 2 alias bis Ta-chan, Rin, dan Miku.

"Rin, kau bawa powerbank kan?" Tanya Ta-chan "Bawa kok…" "Miku mau pinjam tuh…" "HEEEE?!"

**MIKU POV**

"…oy"

"…-chan!"

"…ku-chan!"

"…ngun!" Ada yang memanggil?

"**WOY MIKU HATSUNE SANG IDOL DI BIS INI BANGUN GAK LO?!**" Teriak Rin menggunakan toa (colongan) dari tempat mistis(?) milik Ta-chan kemarin "Aduh… Telingaku pecah…" "Makanya bangun dong 'nemurase-hime'!" "KYAA~ Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu!" "Apa? Cocok kan?" "RIN!" "MIKU!" "RIN!" "MIKU!" "RI—" **BLETAK **"Kalian ditinggal lho!" Teriak Ta-chan dari luar bis sambil melemparkan buku komik (yaoi) yang dibawa Rin (?). "Ah haa'ii!" Kataku sambil menuruni bis.

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak, carilah tempat yang enak untuk membuat tenda. Ingat! Harus bersama kelompoknya!" Kata Meiko-sensei

**Kelompok 1 :**

**-Miku Hatsune**

**-Samantha Kagiruri**

**-Rin Kagamine**

**-Gumi Megpoid**

**-Luka Megurine**

**-Samantha Fangelina**

"Hey, lama tak jumpa di kelas ya, boku no futago…" Ucap gadis berambut hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-kau…?!"

* * *

Ta-chan : Segitu dulu kali ya? Oke ini fic belum masuk adventurenya Miku de ka ka

Sa-chan : Rupanya Sa-chan masuk lagi! (Di kelompok satu)

Ta-chan : Kalau gak kau pasti min— *dibekep Sa-chan*

Sa-chan : Diam kau.

Ta-chan : Iyaaaa!

Miku : Siapa Samantha Fa— *dibekep Ta-chan*

Ta-chan : Mikuuu~! Lihat! Ada negi!

Mikuo+Miku : MANAAAAA?!

Ta-chan : *nunjuk langit(?)* Tanem sendiri di kebunmu. Tutup cerita ini!

Miku : Mikuo-nii tutup yaa~ JAA~~ *ngacir*

Miku : Yeh… Minna~ Mikuo Hatsune manusia yang paling ganteng sedunia ini akan menutup cerit—

Len : **LEBIH GANTENGAN GUEEEE!** *nendang Mikuo*

Ta-chan : YANG ADA LU ITU **SHOTA**, LEN ! Len tutup ceritanya, atau pisangmu kusita~ JAA! *seret Sa-chan ngacir*

Len : **Mind to Review, minna-san? ***senyum bisnis(?)*


	2. Chapter 2

Ta-chan : Banzai! Banzai! Banzaaaiiii! *jungkir balik di trampolin(?)*

Yura : Lontooonnnggg— *kena tendangan maut ala Ta-chan(?)* *tepar*

Hana : Kyaaa~! Yura-cha— *kena lempar sekotak es batu(?)* *tepar(juga?!)*

Miku : BERHENTIIII! *mukul(?) Ta-chan pake Negi Negi Punch ala Miku(?)*

Ta-chan : *berenti jumpalitan dan tiduran di lantai tak sadarkan diri(?) alias PINGSAN(?)*

Miku : Sekarang siapa yang bacain disclaimer dan lain lain? *lirik Rin dan Len*

RinLen : *nunjuk Miku* Yang mbuat Ta-chan pingsan kan Miku… Miku yang tanggung jawab dong~!

Miku : \(QAQ)/ Iya deh Miku tanggung jawab…

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid itu punya masternya Miku dan kawan-kawan :D**

**Kalau jadi punya Ta-chan… Ngeri beud…**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, OOT, de el el**

**Main Characters :**

**-Hatsune Miku**

**-Kagamine Rin**

**-Gumi Megpoid**

**-Luka Megurine**

**Authors :**

**-Samantha Kagiruri**

**-Samantha Fangelina (Cuma nama, enggak collab)**

**-Yin Yin Kei (Enggak collab :3)**

Ta-chan : *tiba-tiba sadar* MULAI FIC-NYA!

MikuRinLen : *aura gelap keluar(?)* *bawa senjata masing-masing(?)* KE SINI KAU BAKAUTHOORR! *ngejar Ta-chan*

Ta-chan : AAAAAAAA! GODZILLAAA! TASUKETEEE! *lari muterin laptop(?)*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Outbound Vocaloid**

**By Ta-chan(BakaHimeSama)~(?)**

* * *

**TA-CHAN POV**

"K-kau?!" Kataku tergagap-gagap karena tau siapa manusia(?) berambut hitam di sana(?)… "Siapa ya?" Lanjutku. Dia –manusia yang 5 meter(?) di depanku— dan yang lain hanya ber-gubrak-ria. "Ditanyain(?) serius dijawab kayak gitu… Yah.. Maklum lah… Saya tukang bolos kelas(?) tapi tetap naik kelas(?)~!" Kata cewek berambut hitam di depan tadi sambil pasang cool pose. "Ta-chan… Kau tak ingat?" Tanyanya lagi "Sebentar…" Kuminta waktu untuk merenung(?) "**Omae wa Samantha Fangelina desu ka?**" Tanyaku dan dia –manusia yang ditanya Ta-chan kalau dia itu "Sa-chan" atau bukan— mengangguk disko. "Ooh… Bai de wei eniwei in de baswei(?)… Ayo cari tempat buat bikin tendanya!" Kataku mengajak yang lain "Yoo!" Kata yang lain (minus Miku) "Miku-chan kenapa?" Tanya Gumi sambil mengecek suhu badan Miku "Kau tidak sakit…" "Aku memang tidak sakit, Gum… Aku… Aku… Ano… Jelasinnya gimana ya? Etto…" "Mungkin Hatsune-san takut kotor." Kata sebuah suara dari semak-semak di barat, eh atau timur? Bener ding barat… "Siapa di sana?" Tanya Rin dengan suara (sok) lantang, padahal suaranya cempreng gitu (_Rin : BakAuthooorrr! *ambil alih laptop* || Ta-chan : *garuk-garuk tembok(?)* Kemarin Miku-chan… Sekarang Rin-chan… Kami-sama… Kenapa laptopku punya banyak fans ya? || Rin : LENNY ! PANGGILKAN AMBULAN RSJ! TA-CHAN MULAI GILA! || Ta-chan : Apakah nasibku akan berakhir di rumah sakit ya, Kami-sama? || Len : Dia normal tuh… || Rin : APANYA?! || Len : Entahlah..) _"Ini aku, Yin-yin…" Balas suara tersebut –yang mengaku sebagai Yin-yin— "Are? Yin-chan masuk kelompok berapa? Dan LAMA TAK JUMPA SOBAT!" Kata Ta-chan dan Sa-chan bersamaan.

"Yin-yin kelompok dua… Pingin se tenda sama Sa-chan dan Ta-chan \(OAO)/" Kata Yin-yin "ANAK-ANAK! BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN DEKAT SINI SATU JAM MENDATANG! SIAP-SIAPLAH TERLEBIH DAHULU!" Umum Kiyo-sensei pake toa di masjid terdekat(?). "Yeh… Lumpur taaaiiimmm~" Sorak Ta-chan dan Sa-chan yang menyebabkan Miku berada di pojokan tenda(?) "Eh? Miku-chan kenapa? Takut lumpur? Takut kotor? Takut binatang?" Tanya Rin bertubi-tubi dan membuat Miku semakin terpojok di tenda (_Miku : BAKAUTHOOOOOOOOOORRRR SINIIN LAPTOPNYAA! *ngerebut laptop Ta-chan* || Ta-chan : NOO! MAI DIER LEPPII! *mempertahankan laptopnya* || Miku : Aha~ Ta-chan! Lihat! Ada Aisukyubu! *nunjuk belakang Ta-chan* || Ta-chan : MANAA~?! *ngelepasin laptopnya* || Miku : YEEEAAAHHHH! *asal ngetik*_) Tendanya tenda masa depan kayak punya H*rry Pott*r aja yah? Biar Pe We. #DOR.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Baiklah anak-anak kita pertama akan _flying fox _ke seberang karena lokasi outbound kita di sana(?)." Kata Meiko-sensei dan Ta-chan hanya bisa… 'huuuuu…' dalam hati.

* * *

"Pegangan ya? Teriak gak apa-apa…" Kata petugas di situ. "*gulp*" Miku menelan ludah karena dia takut(?) sama yang namanya taman ria. "Ichi… Ni… San!" **WHUUUUUSSSSSSS **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kalau Ta-chan sih… "WIIIEEEE~!" Sa-chan— "WUUUUIIIIIII~~!" Yin-y— "WIIIIIIIIIIII~~~!" Rin— "HYAAAA~!" Gum— "KYAAAA~!" Lu— "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sebel ah… Dipotong mulu narasinya(?). "Wenak tenan~" Kata Sa-chan. Perhatian pemirsa! Miku sedang gemeteran(?) di pojokan…

**MIKU POV**

"Miku… Kau membuat sebagian orang budeg sesaat tuh…" Kata Luka –yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahku— ke aku. "Anak-anak! Di sinilah tempat outbound kalian! Bersenang-senanglah sampai jam tiga sore! Makanan akan dibagi nanti jam 12 siang!" Umum Meiko-sensei menggunakan toa(?), Ta-chan pun menyeret Sa-chan(?) untuk main yang jalan di tali itu loh…

* * *

**STILL MIKU POV**

'Kami-samaa~! Arigatou! Akhirnya jam tiga sore datang jugaaa!' Teriakku dalam hati "Anak-anak! Kita akan kembali ke area camping, setelah itu kalian bebas ngapain aja sampai jam 7 malam, karena kita akan ada acara api unggun malam ini… Hati-hati ya jalannya, banyak ranjau~" Kata Meiko-sensei dengan nada yang dibuat agak seram di akhirnya. "Ta-chan!" Panggilku "Nani?" "Ano… Kita ngapain?" "Mandi lah…" Oke jawaban yang sangat singkat bagiku. Sekarang… Mungkin aku akan main hape, lalu aku kembali ke tenda dan beristirahat di kamarku (Ingat, tenda punya h*rry p*tter~)

"Kon'nichiwaaaa~!" Teriak seseorang di depan pintu tenda, "Ha'iii~! Chotto matte ne!" Kataku lalu membuka (?) pintu tenda tersebut dan ternyata yang berkunjung adalah… "Haii~ Aku cuma mau main di sini." … Yin-chan! "Tadaima…" Ucap dua gadis berambut hitam sehabis mandi(?) "Are? Yin-chan sudah ke sini?" Tanya Ta-chan. "Iya~ Yin yin nyari sinyal wifi punya Sa-chan~!" Sa-chan pun bergubrak ria dengar jawaban Yin yin. "Sa-chan… Kau tak bilang kalau kau bawa Mifi, laptop, dan powerbank se PLN(?), Oh iya soal powerbank… Miku pinjemin gih~" Kata Ta-chan sambil nyengir ke Sa-chan, dalam hati aku berteriak 'BANZAAAIIIII~~~!' "Oke. Bayar." **CRAK** **PRANG, **Oke itu suara hatiku(?) yang pecah berkeping-keping(?). Kenapa? Seribu aja aku enggak bawa… "Canda… Sana pinjem, Mik." "PINJAM LAPPIEEE! TAU LAPTOPKU DIAMBIL MIKUUUU!" Teriak Ta-chan "SIAPA BILAANGG?!" "SAYAA!"

* * *

**RIN POV**

"Uwah~ Seger~" Kataku lalu melihat jam, "Masih jam lima sore… Kita ngapain ya, Gum, Luk?" Tanyaku "Panggilanmu itu enggak enak banget tauk, Rin." Kata Gumi sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang banyak cowok bilang 'Kawaii~'… "Gyahaha… Daripada Gucchi? Lucchi?" Kataku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Udah ke tenda yuk? Nanti kita tanya Ta-chan atau Sa-chan atau Miku…" Tawar Luka. "Yep!" Balas Gumi lalu kita betiga pergi ke tenda kami.

**GRODAK GUBRAK PRANG PRAK BRUAK**

"Suara apaan tuh?" Tanyaku dan dibalas oleh gelengan Gumi dan Luka. Begitu aku memasuki tenda… "APA-APAAN INI?!"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"**RIINN! MIKUU! GUMI! LUKAA! SA-CHAN!**" Teriak Ta-chan "**SUDAH JAM TUJUH KURANG LIMA MENIT! NANTI KITA TELAATT!**" Tambahan, dia teriak pake toa. "Iya… Kita tau kali kalau ini jam tujuh kurang lima menit, tapi **JANGAN **teriak pake **TOA** kek, Ta…" Balas Miku "Miku sudah tiga kali diteriakin pake toa nih! Dari chapter satu sampe sekarang!" "De eL, Mik…" Balas Rin "Hah? De eL?" "Derita Lu! BUAHAHAHAHA!" Kata Rin sambil tertawa. "Ano… Mana Ta-chan, Gumi, Luka, dan Sa-chan?" Tanya Miku. "Eh?" Kata Rin sambil menoleh lalu melihat jam tangannya "**WUASTOGEH CAH KANGKUNG! KITA TELAT, MIKUUUU!**" Kata Rin sambil menarik (baca : menyeret) Miku ke lokasi api unggun.

* * *

"Sukurin mereka telat… Fu fu fu~" Kata Sa-chan yang diakhiri dengan tawa evil(?)

"KALIAN! KALIAN TELAT!" Tegur Kaai-sensei (_Yap Yuki kubuat dewasa(?)~ Oke?_) "Ma-maaf, Kaai-sensei…" Kata Rin sambil memasang wajah memelas. "Baiklah kalian kumaafkan." Kata Kaai-sensei sambil membatin 'Kawaii~'

**Krosak Krosak**

"Eh? Suara apa tuh?" Tanya Miku sambil menoleh ke belakang lalu yang dilihatnya adalah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

* * *

Ta-chan : *pingsan kena hajar Rin, Len, Miku*

Yura : Ano… Kok mirip horror nih?

Sa-chan : Entah… Yang ngetik kan… *lirik Miku Rin Len* Mereka. *nunjuk Rin Miku Len*

RinLenMiku : EEEHHH?!

Sa-chan : Gantinya… Miku bales review. Rin minta maaf(?). Len penutup.

Miku : Wokeh!

**Yin Yin Kei**

_**Anda sudah masuk tuh~ Iya ada typo… Di author's territorial… Arigatou sudah review :9**_

**Samantha Fangelina**

**_Kalau tak ada… Pasti kau minta dimasu— *dihajar Sa-chan* Ohoho iya dong, ore-no-futago~ Arigatou sudah review #DOR_**

Rin : Maaf ya kalau ada typo atau humor garing atau apalah yang penting itu(?)… Salahkan saja Ta-chan, Sa-chan, dan Yin-yin.

Ta-chanSa-chanYinyin : **KOK KITA?!**

Rin : Kalau enggak? Authornya siapa emang?

Sa-chanYinyin : *nunjuk Ta-chan*

Ta-chan : EEEEHHHHH! LEEENNNNNN! TUTUPP!

Len : Nanti aja… Mau liat Ta-chan digebukin(?) Miku, Rin, Sa-chan, dan Yin-yin…

Ta-chan : SIAL KAU LEN! *ngejar Len pake roadrollernya Len(?)*

Len : GYAAAA! IYA IYAA! LENNY TUTUP!

Kaito : Kok saya belum muncul?

Mikuo : Mikuo yang ganteng ini juga?

Len : Lenny jugaa! QAQ)/

Ta-chan : *ngelindes Mikuo, Kaito, Len* Mati kaliaannn! Muwahahahah!

Yinyin : Oke Yin-yin tutup. **Mind to Review, minna? ***senyum kawaii(?)*


End file.
